Rocket Voltic
|related = Voltic |dashtype = |inttxd = |roadspawn = No |carcols = |wheeltype = |flags = |modelname = voltic2 |handlingname = VOLTIC2 |textlabelname = VOLTIC2 |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Coil Rocket Voltic is a modified variant of the Voltic, featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Import/Export update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Rocket Voltic is essentially a Voltic with a large "rocket" engine attached to the rear, with a roll cage added to the interior. The vehicle also has side intakes for the rocket turbine and the rear end was partially cut to accommodate the large equipment, with a relocated "COIL" badge on the back. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' While the car shares the electric engine as the normal Voltic, it is slightly heavier due to the addition of the rocket on the back, but still has good acceleration thanks to the direct transmission between the engine and the wheels. When idling with the car's engine on, the turbine on the back shows the same heat effect seen on fighter jets like the P-996 LAZER or the Hydra. When used, the rocket emits a small burst that propels the vehicle at high speed for a second. From a stand-still, the vehicle will be boosted from 0 to around 130 miles per hour in approximately 1.5 seconds, and running at top speed, it will boost to around 140. After that, the rocket needs a recharge time of nine seconds before being used again. Said rocket burst is represented as a yellow bar located below the Radar (in the same way as the protagonists' Special Ability, the Lectro/Vindicator KERS boost and the Ruiner 2000's power hop). Much like the fighter jets' turbines, the Rocket Voltic's turbine will push away any player or pedestrian that is standing in front of the same if the rocket burst feature is used, even killing them. GTA Online Overview + Jet turbine |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *TBA Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' RocketVoltic-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Rocket Voltic on the Rockstar Games Social Club. RocketVoltic-GTAO-RocketInAction.png|A Rocket Voltic with its rocket engine activated. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Rocket Voltic appears in the fifth "Special Vehicle Work" mission, Firewall Protection, as the main transportation for the team to reach the main targets. This version has a much faster recharge time, taking only 4.5 seconds to recharge the rocket boost. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Warstock Cache & Carry for $3,830,400 or $2,880,000 (SecuroServ trade price). Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The rocket boost will not recharge until the car lands on all four wheels. However, the vehicle may become airborne again and it will continue to recharge as long as it is grounded afterwards. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Super Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Coil Category:Super Cars Category:Sports Cars